SpongeBob the Were-Sponge
by Dreadwing216
Summary: Parody to the game Sonic Unleashed. The yellow sponge gets transformed into a Were-Sponge after Sandy's machine malfunctions and both SpongeBob and Sandy must find a cure for it in the city Planktoplis. Will they find the cure or will Plankton stop them? Might include a bit of Spandy in it.
1. Chapter 1: The Were-Sponge

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants but I own this story. This is a parody to the Sonic video game "Sonic Unleashed."

**SpongeBob the Were Sponge**

It was a peaceful night in Bikini Bottom and everyone was sound asleep in their beds. Well maybe not a certain yellow sponge named SpongeBob who was this strange, hairy creature He had previously been at Sandy's Treedome after the two tried an experiment that went wrong. Here's how it all happened...

Flashback

It was night time and SpongeBob was at Sandy's house helping the squirrel with an experiment but the sponge wasn't feeling sure. SpongeBob: "Are you sure this will be safe Sandy?" The squirrel was wearing science goggles and holding a remote.

Sandy: "Yes I'm sure buddy. This will just tickle you a little." SpongeBob: "OK, I'm ready."

The squirrel pushed the button and places the goggles on her eyes. Electricity soon started to tingle around SpongeBob, but suddenly went wrong. He was suddenly feeling a pain inside of him. Sandy: "Oh boy, this can't be good!"

Because of this a full moon was in the undersea sky. This moon and the powerful electricity was now transforming SpongeBob into a creature no one has ever known.

SpongeBob's yellow colour was now turning into greyish yellow fur all over him, his arms became muscular. Sandy on the other hand was trying to stop the machine but the remote wasn't responding.

Next SpongeBob's fingernails were now turning into claws while his voice went into a deep, growly voice. SpongeBob: (yelling in pain) "What's happening to me?!"

The next stage was SpongeBob's teeth which his side ones became thangs but his buck teeth had a little sharpness in them. When Sandy finally managed to get the machine to stop the electricity stops flowing but SpongeBob wasn't the same...he was a Were-Sponge!

Sandy: "Oh no. SpongeBob? Are you alright?" The yellow beast turned to her with a hint of scariness, and a bit of aggressiveness. SpongeBob: "What has happened to me?"

The squirrel looked a bit worried at SpongeBob if he looked at his reflection in a mirror but she decided to show him anyway. Sandy: (nervously) "Take a look in this mirror."

SpongeBob too the mirror and looked at himself. He was this strange, hairy beast known as the Were-Sponge. He was then about to scream out loud.

Sandy: "Better cover my ears!" The squirrel puts her hands on her ears until...

SpongeBob: "AAGGHHHHHHHH!" The scream was soon a shockeave which erupted all around the treedome. However this didn't break the glass dome. Once the scream was finished Sandy uncovered her ears until SpongeBob pushed her up against the wall.

SpongeBob: "What did you...do to me?!" His aggressiveness was now rising a little. Sandy could feel a pain of guiltness inside of her. She had created a monster!

Sandy: (nervously) "I...I didn't know...that the...machine would m-m-malfunction! Please SpongeBob! I'm sorry!" With that she starts to cry a little making SpongeBob calm down and releasing Sandy from the wall.

The Were-Sponge was about to leave the treedome until the squirrel called out to him. Sandy: "SpongeBob, wait!" The beast turned around to see her walking towards him.

She was feeling guilty turning her best friend into a beast. Sandy: "Please don't leave. I swear I'll find a cure for you." SpongeBob: "Well we'll have to find a cure somewhere and I know this place but it's very far away."

Sandy: "Were is this place?"

SpongeBob: "The City of Planktoplis." Sandy couldn't believe that the cure would be in Plankton's City but she wanted to help her friend more than ever.

Sandy: "Come on, let's start packing." The squirrel and the Were Sponge started to pack their supplies. They even had a tent and two sleeping bags, dynamite, food supplies, a DVD player (to watch some movies on it), a note book and a radio. (Note: I had planned a story called "SpongeBob and Sandy's Adventure" but I didn't have time tit start it so all of this is from that story)

SpongeBob was looking forward to this even though he was this beast but he didn't care. He was about to go on an adventure with his best friend to find a cure.

Once the squirrel and sponge finished packing they both settled off for the adventure...hand in hand. This was going to be one her of an adventure.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

OK so in this chapter SpongeBob changes back into his normal, yellow spongy self when the sun rises. This will be a day time chapter and the next one will be a night time one. This will also mention the machine that turned SpongeBob into a Were-Sponge.

After leaving the treedome SpongeBob and Sandy were starting their adventure to find a cure for SpongeBob's beast form in the city Plankton. It was now changing to dawn and the morning was coming in.

Sandy: "So how will we find this cure in Planktoplis?"

SpongeBob: "We'll have to look around Planktoplis and see if there is a lab that we can use to find the cure for me Sandy." Then over the horizon the undersea sun began to rise which shone on the two characters. Then SpongeBob started to feel something inside of him changing.

SpongeBob: "What the….URRGH!" Sandy noticed the sponge had stopped and soon realized what was happening. A flash of light then appeared around SpongeBob then he after the flash shined the sponge was now back in his normal self with the beastly look gone.

The yellow sponge then looked at himself seeing his muscular hair and arms, also teeth have disappeared. SpongeBob: "What? How is this possible?"

Sandy: "It seems that when the sun raises SpongeBob you transform back to normal like you are now, but when the sun goes down and its night time you become that…beast."

The sponge looked confused at first but then he smiled at the squirrel for her smart discovery.

SpongeBob: "Wow…that is just weird but you certainly are smart Sandy!" She blushed when he said that.

The two then resumed walking with the bright sun light shining high above. The two were silent at first while walking but that silence was broken when Sandy decided to start a conversation.

Sandy: "So buddy...how are you at night with that beastly form?"

SpongeBob: "Well it looks scary if you ask me Sandy but the fur does keep me warm at night from those windy nights." Sandy then stated to tear up a little thinking of being guilty for turning SpongeBob into a Were-Sponge at night. SpongeBob noticed this and thought of a way to cheer her up.

SpongeBob: "Wait here for a minute Sandy. I'll be right back!" SpongeBob took off and ran to wherever he was heading for. For Sandy she just sat on a rock and waited for him to return.

Two minutes Later...

The sponge finally returned with something special for Sandy but he kept it hidden behind his back. He then walked towards Sandy who was now writing in her notebook. SpongeBob: "Sandy I'm back! And here's something to cheer you up!" Sandy then jumped up and looked at him with a smile but a tiny bit of guilt in her eyes. Sandy: "What is it?"

SpongeBob: "Here it is! TA-DA!" He then revealed to her a VERY rare diamond which was shining in red. Sandy looked at it in awe and carefully took it from SpongeBob examining it. Sandy: "SpongeBob...this is beautiful!" This cheered up Sandy right away.

Sandy: "How did you find this priceless diamond buddy?"

SpongeBob: "Well you see Sandy, the other day I was chasing Jellyfish with Patrick and I fell over this strange object sticking in the ground. Me and Patrick then dugged it out and decided to keep it stored in my house until I give it to someone."

Sandy: "And now you given it to someone...me." She then hugged SpongeBob tightly which made the sponge bblushing hotly but he returned the embrace.

SpongeBob: "And one more thing...what was your machine built for?"

Sandy: "Well you see I was trying to find a way to make sea creatures breathe air when they come to my treedome so I built the machine known as the Sea-Air 2300. And proved as last night happened it only works in the day light and that's when you was the beast." SpongeBob was amazed but also a little sad for being a hairy, scary Were-Sponge. But the adventure had to go on and the cure must be found.

SpongeBob: "Shall we continue our adventure?" Sandy knew that he wanted to cure his beastly form so she nodded and the two continued to walk.

For the rest of the day both SpongeBob and Sandy walked on and on in the day time where they managed to get ice cream along their way. They also drawer out some plans on how to get into the lab and listed out some suggestions. Most of their walk was conversations, laughs, stories and funny memories. Soon the two noticed the sun was going to set soon but they would walk a little more before setting out their tent.

(To Be Continued...)

This looks like a great time to stop this chapter but the next one (chapter 3) will be written pretty soon. Reviews will be nice.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

**Chapter 3: The First Night**

The third chapter of SpongeBob the Were-Sponge. It's the first night and SpongeBob is going to experience his new form while the citizens freak out at this beast. Oh and one more thing...if no one understands about the lab then you will have to wait and find out.

SpongeBob and Sandy had been walking throughout the entire day and they were soon getting tired and also see it was getting late. They needed to set up camp.

The sun would set soon and SpongeBob didn't know what was going to happen next.

Sandy: "Well SpongeBob we better set up our tent cause it will get cold soon."

SpongeBob: "Yes Sandy We should. Let's get it set up now." With that the two then started to set up their tent. Once it was set the two then found some fire wood by breaking sticks and putting them in a pile then they light the sticks with a match.

After three minutes of setting up the camp site SpongeBob and Sandy were then roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Nothing was going to ruin their night.

SpongeBob: "And that was when the evil, creepy monster came out of my closet and scared me and Gary! And he went like this: URAGHH!" This only scared Sandy...a little.

Sandy: "Wow...that was interesting here's the story of my weird dream." SpongeBob listened well to this story as she told him.

Three minutes later...

Sandy: "Then slowly this stranger comes towards me with a hammer and prepares to hit me with it but then..."

SpongeBob: "What happens next?"

Sandy: "Them a ninja comes in and attacks the guy and then runs out of my house...with my chemicals!" This defiantly scared the sponge.

SpongeBob: "Ahh! That WAS scary! Well...we better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow...ARGHH!" Sandy: "SpongeBob?" The sun was setting and SpongeBob was now transforming into his Were-Sponge form. Sandy: "Here we go again." SpongeBob looked at himself after the transformation ended. SpongeBob: "So when the sun goes down...I turn into THIS? Huh. Well I better be careful who ever sees me like this." He looked up at the moon and then did a werewolf howl. Someone saw him and freaked out.

Fish: "AHHH! MONSTER!" The fish ran off terrified but SpongeBob was confused. SpongeBob: "Hey I'm no monster! That guy got a nerve and his freaked out face."

The beast then kicked a pebble with his slightly torn shoes. The pebble then went into the air heading for land. SpongeBob then sat down and started to weep a little.

SpongeBob: (weeping) "Why did I have to turn into this beast? Why?!" Sandy was now feeling guilty for what she had done to him. She then walked to where he was weeping and decided to comfort him.

Sandy: "SpongeBob...I'm sorry for turning you into this monster. It's all my fault! Why did I build that stupid machine in the first place?" She got out her blue print for the machine then reared it up into little pieces. SpongeBob then stopped weeping and looked at her.

SpongeBob: "There's no need to blame yourself for this Sandy. I promise you that we will find that lab and find the cure to end this crisis." Sandy looked at him and realised something. Sandy: "But isn't the lab still there buddy? I mean for all we know that it might not be there."

The Were-Sponge looked at the squirrel then looked up at the bright moon above. SpongeBob: "Well Sandy...one thing's for sure we are not giving up. We WILL find the lab in Planktoplis even if it takes us forever!" His voice echoed through the sea like a shockeave. Then Sandy wrapped her arms around the Were-Sponge and hugged him.

Sandy: "You have got one strong heart SpongeBob and I love that in you." SpongeBob smiled and returned the embrace being careful not to dig his claws into her suit. It was now getting late and the two were getting sleepy.

SpongeBob: (yawning) "Well...time to get some shut eye Sandy. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sandy: "True. Let's get in the tent."

Both squirrel and Were-Sponge law liked into their tent and got into their sleeping bags. SpongeBob: "Goodnight Sandy."

Sandy: "Goodnight SpongeBob. Y'all get some good sleep." With that she turned off the lantern and the two fell asleep in their sleeping bags.

It wasn't long before after ten minutes Sandy started to get cold. She couldn't sleep..not with the cold breeze coming in the tent. SpongeBob then woke up and noticed her shivering.

SpongeBob: "Are you cold?"

Sandy: (Shivering) "Y-y-yeah. These thin blankets don't help." SpongeBob then thought of something to keep his friend warm. SpongeBob: "Do you want to sleep beside me? My fur should keep you nice and warm." Sandy smiled lovingly at his offer.

Sandy: "That is sweet of y'all SpongeBob." With that she then moved over to SpongeBob's side and leaned against his fur. And indeed it was warm.

SpongeBob: "Better?"

Sandy: "Yeah..much better. Thank you." She then falls asleep snuggling up against SpongeBob's warm fur.

SpongeBob: "You are welcome Sandy." With that he fell asleep as the night sky started to shine stars above the tent.

(To be continued...)

Chapter 4 will be written soon and this next one will be an exciting one. (Hopefully) It will be mixed with both daytime and night time!

Until next time...Dreadwing216 out!


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Kisses

**Chapter 4: Morning Kisses**

Now we are at chapter four so hope you like this one. This has a little Spandy moment in it. It may be a little short but it's a good moment.

The night sky was slowly disappearing as the sun started to rise over the horizon. SpongeBob the Were-Sponge then slowly opened his eyes and noticed he still had Sandy snuggled up by his warm fur.

SpongeBob: (yawning) "Morning already?" Carefully he places Sandy's helmet onto a pillow so it wouldn't make contact with the ground. SpongeBob then walked out of the tent and looked up at the sky.

The Were-Sponge then saw the sun rise and SpongeBob transformed back into his normal self. He then opened a box of food supplies and started to make breakfast. First starting with the bacon it started to crackle and cook in the pan then followed by eggs in the second pan. Sandy heard the bacon crackle and soon opened her eyes.

Sandy then yawns and stretches then got up and noiteced SpongeBob making bacon and eggs for breakfast. She smiled and quietly walks over to the sponge while he was concentrating on the food.

She then removed her air helmet and kneeled down beside SpongeBob and without hesitation she leans over and kissed SpongeBob on the cheek.

SpongeBob then realised that Sandy was awake so he then blushes a VERY deep shade of red. Sandy then placed her helmet back on and giggled a bit when she saw his face.

Sandy: "Morning SpongeBob. I am guessing you liked my morning kiss?" SpongeBob smiled at the squirrel and noiteced the red kiss mark on his cheek. He handed her a plate of perfectly cooked bacon and eggs. SpongeBob: "Here you are Sandy."

Sandy then took off her helmet and the two then started eating their breakfast and Sandy was fascinated by the taste of the bacon, how delicious and crunchy it was.

Two minutes later they finished their breakfast A and the sponge was just about to clean up when Sandy grabbed him and hauled him into a huge hug.

Sandy: "You really do make a great breakfast SpongeBob. Thank you sweetie." With that she once again took off her helmet and kissed SpongeBob on the cheek for a second time. Now the sponge had two kiss marks on his cheek!

SpongeBob then nearly fell onto the ground but luckily Sandy was still holding him and so puts him back on his feet. The sponge smiles and stumbles to walk...and falls onto his back in a love strucked way.

SpongeBob: (dreamily) "Your welcome Sandy."

Sandy: "Well we need to reach Planktoplis today. Shall we get moving...partner?" Now the sponge was really happy n because Sandy just called him partner. Sandy then held out her hand for SpongeBob to take.

SpongeBob: "OK sure." He places his hand in her hand and is pulled back onto his feet. The two then packed yo their tent and all their equiptment. The two then started to walk hand in hand on their way to Planktoplis. This morning SpongeBob can now remember one thing from their camp sight: His morning kisses from Sandy.

(To be continued)

I made this chapter for Spandy fans like me (Dreadwing216) and for WWESpongefan who's stories are fantastic.

Review would be nice.

Chapter 5 will be written soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving in Planktoplis

**Chapter 5: Arriving in Planktoplis**

The fifth chapter in SpongeBob the Were-Sponge. Enjoy!

The day was long and it took SpongeBob and Sandy nearly all day to walk to Planktoplis...until they finally found it!

SpongeBob: "I can't believe it Sandy! We made it!" The sponge was now happy that they finally got here because now they would have to find a lab which would have a cure for SpongeBob's beast form. Sandy: "Yeah SpongeBob but...which lab does have the cure in it?"

As they thought about where it would be in the entire city looked menacing and evil looking because there was nothing but clouds in the sky and also rain. The weather may be rubbish but it only pleased one person who owns this empire: Plankton!

It took only a minute or two to figure out where the cure was until SpongeBob thought of one room. SpongeBob: "That's it! Sandy remember the old, disused laboratory that I said when we left the treedome?"

Sandy: "Yes?"

SpongeBob: "Maybe the cure could be in there! If we find it we can use it to cure me of my beast form!" Sandy thought of that as a great idea but then she had a thought in her mind.

Sandy: (in her head) "That cure should put SpongeBob back to normal but now strangely I seem to like his beast form now because his fur is so warm on cold nights. Wait a minute...am I in love with him? Am I in love with SpongeBob?" SpongeBob the other hand was looking at Sandy thinking she hasn't moved.

SpongeBob: "Sandy? Are you OK?" She was so stuck in thoughts she didn't even reply to him. The dark clouds were rolling in over the empire and SpongeBob could tell that it was now night time. With that he was then transformed into his Were-Sponge form.

A hologram of the Emperor Plankton then appeared getting their attention.

Plankton: "Well, well, welll if it isn't Sandy and...SpongeBob? What the barnacles has happened to you?" SpongeBob: "Well you see Plankton what happened is Sandy's machine malfunctioned and turned me into this Were-Sponge so we are here to find a cure for it if you have one."

Plankton just looked at the Were-Sponge and laughed sarcastically. Plankton: "Ha, ha, ha (!) Well the way you're going SpongeBob is that you'll never get the cure off me! Not if you have to take it off me from your girlfriend Sandy!" SpongeBob was hurt by this but his anger was slowly rising. Sandy on the other hand didn't like it when Plankton called her SpongeBob's girlfriend.

Sandy: "Plankton we're warning you right now! If you say that to him ever again I'll karate chop you into yesterday!"

Plankton: "Ha! Predictable as ever right down to the empty words. You will never find the cure in Planktoplis! Never!" With that he laughed evilly then the hologram disappeared and everything just went dark. SpongeBob however didn't care what Plankton had just said because he was determined to find the cure and make sure Plankton pays.

SpongeBob: "You will pay for this Plankton. And we will find the cure!" With that he started to walk until Sandy grabbed hold of his hand.

Sandy: "But SpongeBob...what if he is right? You know about not finding the cure and...what if he is right about me being your girlfriend?"

Hearing this only made SpongeBob calm and gentle. He secretly loved her but he didn't know if he wanted to tell her or not. So he then turns to her and speaks to her.

SpongeBob: "Sandy...don't even think about what Plankton says is true. Just speak with your heart and then you will have nothing to worry about."

Sandy felt a little better now that he had just said that. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the Were-Sponge and hugged him tightly. His fur was still warm even when it was raining. Sandy: "Thank you SpongeBob. You really are a caring person. Even as a beast you still care for others."

SpongeBob smiled and returns the hug being careful about his claws. This hug lasted for a solid two minutes until they realised they had to get moving.

SpongeBob: "Shall we get moving...partner?" He holds out his clawed hand and waits for Sandy to take hold of it. Happily she smiles and places her gloved hand in the beast's hand.

Sandy: "Let's find that cure." SpongeBob: "Yes we shall." With that they walked into the city hand in hand hoping that nothing would stand in their way. However unknown to them someone was watching them through a CCTV camera.

(To be continued...)

Looks like SpongeBob and Sandy are really coming close together. But what will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Finding the Lab

**Chapter 6: Finding the Lab**

In this chapter SpongeBob the Were-Sponge and Sandy Cheeks look around the city to find the lab and this is where they use the dynamite and SpongeBob discovers his powers. Meanwhile a test subject escapes from Plankton's interrogation table.

The rain was pouring down but SpongeBob and Sandy were walking through the city of Planktoplis in the rain so it didn't matter if they got wet because of water they were going to find the lab that would have the cure in it. But how did they intend to get inside all of the labs?

SpongeBob: "How are we going to get inside Sandy? All the buildings are just made of metal."

Sandy: "I think I know how SpongeBob..." A minute later they planted a stick of dynamite on the metal building. Sandy then pressed a button on her controller and...boom!

The dynamite exploded but it only scratched the paint work on it. SpongeBob: "It didn't work. There is only one way." And with that he clamped his clawed hands into the metal and since his arms were muscular he tore open the wall.

Sandy: "Whoa! How strong are you SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob: "I...I don't know Sandy. I think I just discovered my true power. With my Were-Sponge form I think my muscles became stronger but when I am my daytime self I don't become strong." Sandy was impressed. He was stronger than Larry! Usually she was the strongest person in Bikini Bottom but now with SpongeBob she might be the second strongest person.

The two looked around the lab but the cure wasn't in there, most likely because they were looking inside of the wrong lab.

Sandy: "Well it's not in here SpongeBob. Let's continue searching.." Then she walked into a desk making a chemical all off a table heading for the ground.

SpongeBob: "Oh no!" Suddenly his arms then stretched as he caught the chemical in his hand. Sandy just looked at him surprised.

Sandy: "SpongeBob? Your arm just stretched!" SpongeBob looked at his arm and the chemical in his hand. He stretches his arm again and places the chemical back onto the table. SpongeBob: "Whoa! That's strange...but it could be useful!"

Meanwhile up in Plankton's fortress...

Plankton: "So those two think they can find that one lab for that cure eh? Well they have got another thing coming once I capture them and interrogate SpongeBob to tell the secret Crabby Patty formula!"

Suddenly one of Plankton's minions call on his TV screen.

Plankton Scientist: "Lord Plankton, we have a situation: One of our victims is trying to escape from our interrogation lab!"

Plankton: "What?! Stop him then!" Down below this victim was a strange underwater creature who was like a starfish that was a cross with a dragon fly's wings that also had a little white fluffy bud on it's head. Anyway he was frantically running from Plankton's minion scientists. They tries to catch him but he was too fast for them.

Plankton Scientist #1: "We can't catch him! He's too fast!" And before they could the starfish then used it's wings and flew away from the scientists.

Plankton Scientist #2: "Shoot! Master won't be happy about this."

Back to SpongeBob and Sandy...

Whenever the two found a wall to a lab SpongeBob would tear it open like a can opener. But when they try to find the cure, they could never see it because they would always end up in the wrong lab.

SpongeBob: "Grrr! Where is that stupid lab?"

Sandy: "Maybe it's not there anymore SpongeBob." Then they were interrupted by the sound of wings flapping. They looked up and saw the strange starfish creature. It landed just by their feet.

SpongeBob got into defensive position but the creature seemed to be harmless.

Creature: "Please...you to to get me out of here! I can't stand Plankton anymore!" SpongeBob: "Hmm...What is your name..and what creature are you?"

Creature: "My name is Alex and I was a starfish but Plankton and his minions maid me into a cross between a dragon-fly and a starfish. I'm now looking for a cure to turn me back to normal. What are you guys looking for?"

SpongeBob: "Well we're trying to find this one particular lab that has a cure to turn me back from this Were-Sponge form."

Alex: "Aha! I think I know where it is! Can I come along with you two please?"

Sandy and SpongeBob thought about this then there're decision was made.

Sandy: "OK you can come along Alex. You can help us out to find this cure and to stop Plankton."

Alex: "Oh yes! Thank you both! I want to stop Plankton to and destroy his city!" SpongeBob then spotted a camera watching them.

SpongeBob: "Well we better find the lab right away because I think someone's watching us." Alex: "Yes good idea. Shall we go?"

Sandy: "I think we should guys. Come on let's go and find that lab!" Now with Alex on their side the three characters when ran off to find the lab.

(To be continued...)

Now that Alex has joined SpongeBob and Sandy's team will they find the cure? Find out in chapter seven!


End file.
